Many compounds have been described which are useful for the reduction of serum lipid levels. A number of these compounds are commercially available for the treatment of hyperlipidemia. Some of these compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,327; 3,907,792; 3,948,973; 4,126,637; UK 860,303; UK 1,535,683; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,850 all of which are incorporated by references. In addition, it was known that bezafibrate, an antihyperlipoproteinemia drug was capable of lowering the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin A Perutz et al. JACS 108, 1064-1068 (1986). The compound theofibrate is known to have antilipemic, antithrombotic and platelet aggregation inhibitory activities.
The applicants have discovered a new class of phenylureido substituted phenoxy propionic acid compounds which can be administered orally to mammals to reduce total blood cholesterol levels and low density lipid-cholesterol levels without substantially affecting high density lipid-cholesterol levels. The compounds may also be utilized to modify the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen or to prevent platelet aggregation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide novel phenylureido substituted phenoxy propionic acid compounds that may be used to reduce blood lipids.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel pharmaceutical composition containing phenylureido substituted phenoxy propionic acid compounds.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel method for the treatment of hyperlipidemia in mammals which is based on the administration of a phenylureido substituted phenoxypropionic acid.
It is also an object of the invention to modify the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for preventing platelet aggregation.